mangafreefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chat loco
A CAPTURAAAAAAR ¿Quieres inmortalizar los momentos mas felices de tu vidaa? ¿Quieres compartir con los demás la emoción del maravilloso CHAAT? HACIENDO SPAM COMO ESTEHHHH????? ¡Cuélgalo aquí para que los demás veamos como haces el ridículo y nos riamos con ello tus... palaabraaas! Para capturar una imagen tienes que pulsar la tecla Impr, y darle a pegar en el paint. Y una última cosa que os pido POR FAVOR. Reducid un poquito el tamaño de las capturas a 600px o 800px como máximo para que esto no sea un caos horrible. Si no las veis porque la letra sale pequeña hay una cosa que se llama lupa con la que podéis aumentar la pantalla o simplemente dad un simple clik encima de la imagen y se ve más grande. Por último para que esto quede limpio haced el favor de mover el" " de la última captura debajo de la vuestra para que este sea un sitio bonito y especial donde el fondo está presente en todas partes OK??? :3 Cumplid las normas u os mataré ^^ Fuchi´s carrera profesional 600px 600px 600px What the fuck! 600px Soledad y bromas 600px Lucha por el claustofobicosmotisco (nose si existe esta palabra) 600px Neon insulta a Ciencia al Poder 600px Ezquerra es un 4ever alone 600px Akat Muriendose de miedo con el juego de Slender que le conté 600px 600px 600px 600px Aunque apartir de aqui empezamos decir bromas sobre Slender 600px Fuchi se ba D; 600px 600px 600px *"Va" Es con "v", pero me ha hecho garcia que lo pusieras con "b" XD Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gifｷucんﾉ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gif ♥ ץ єєlloร ♥ 18:02 1 dic 2012 (UTC) *Que por cierto, al final no me fui XD Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gifｷucんﾉ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gif ♥ ץ єєlloร ♥ 18:02 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Ehh... lol? 600px Fapeo por error? 600px Akat diciendo su virginidad 600px Si el no busca ****, el **** lo busca 800px 800px 800px Relijimon (? 800px El cumple de una forever alone (???) 700px Troll en el chat (??????????????????????) 600px El chat es mi amigo (?) 600px Maximum Extreme Flood 800px 800px Demostración de que Triz es Pokéfílico 800px Testamento de Akat(?) 600px 600px Juegos del hambre en minecraft + Rezo a kyurem + Forever Alone Archivo:Juegos_del_hambre_Rezo_a_kyurem_en_el_chat_Forever_Alone.png Por: Triz :3 Amores varios 800px Family Broken 800px Captura moral Archivo:Alone_por_todas_partes.png Segun La calculadora del amor soy el único de la familia Broken que tiene menos posibilidades de forever alone y de hacer abuela a akat: Triz + Forever Alone = 71,5% http://calculadoradelamor.com/?n1=Triz&n2=Forever+Alone&r=1%7C¡Pincha Aquí! Triz + Forever Alone Neon + Forever Alone = 99% http://www.calculadoradelamor.com/?n1=Neon&n2=Forever+Alone&r=1%7C¡Pincha Aquí! Neon + Forever Alone Fuchi + Forever ALone = 91% http://www.calculadoradelamor.com/?n1=Fuchi&n2=Forever+Alone&r=1%7C¡Pincha Aquí! Fuchi + Forever Alone Chat rockero y demás Archivo:Chat Rockero & demás cosas.JPG En otros wikis~ Archivo:Captura de otro Wiki por insistencia de Triz.JPG Nuevos sobrenombres (??? 398px Locura española!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 800px Anti-flood Archivo:Anti-flood.png Neon esta mas muerto que mi platano (?) 800px Pikachu pi-pika 800px Los dramas de Stan 500px Multicuenta de mike + Record chat 621px 630px Comparaciones casi identicas (? 800px Flood maximum trolling elevator de josito contra Wiki Zelda xD 801px Chat en mi mundo 801px Raptor la Pokéfaga Archivo:Raptor la Pokéfaga.png Eø descubre un flood que no daña a nadie y es muy diver :3 Archivo:Flood_buenoso.png I'm so Fucking Gay (?) Archivo:Gay.png Triz hace brujerías Archivo:Triz, brujerías.png Imagen aparece en elmomento perfecto! Archivo:Pajarillo_e_imagen_xD.png A Triz le gusta el semen (????????????????????????????) Archivo:Triz pasando un link de wikipedia sobre el semen lah.jpg Triz quiere follar (?) Archivo:Dafaq.jpg Nombres de Triz Archivo:Nombres de Triz.jpg Archivo:Triz & his names.jpg La teta de Akat y la historia de anoche(????) Archivo:La teta xD.png Homo y bowling 8D Archivo:Bowling.png LeL 644px Putas espadas rosas de mierda Archivo:Putas espadas rosas D8.jpg Al final estamos discutiendo por las espadas rosas de mierda Fruticlub (?) Archivo:Puticlub de Kalos.jpg YO Y MIS MOTIVOS PARA LLORAR. 800px Pobre Moqueta (? 900px Akat sale del armario confesándose (?) 660px Akat y su sexualidad (? 660px Orgasmos mentales by Neon&Ditt 800px Fuchi x Triz Archivo:Fuchi x Triz.png Lo deseos oscuros de Draco (???? 1000px 1000px Aburrimiento level: Akat 1000px Mensaje de bienvenida buggeado + pole en este artículo de 2016 Archivo:Chat bug + pole.png Categoría:Páginas interesantes